A Saint's Feathers
by wolfchick11
Summary: Sequel to The Guns of Boston.
1. Ch 1 Angel's Halo

**AN:Okay, some of these characters, my own characters, are from my recent story The Guns of Boston. Sooo if you want to learn a little more about my characters, such as Nolan, Auburn, Gail, Ciara and Cian, read that story. Otherwise you don't have too if you dont want to and I'm always open for reviews on that story still!:)**

**Chapter 1**

Angel's Halo

_I see that lantern trimmed low burning in our home...  
And though I feel like crying, I swear tonight, I'll cry no more... _

How many times have I prayed?  
That I would get lost along the way?

Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head,  
the regulator's swinging pendulum.

Come with me and walk the longest mile!

Is his wallet leather? Is his wallet fat?  
For not a year later it's got you lying on your back!  
You should have closed your windows and got another dog...  
You should have chained up all the doors and switched up all the locks!

And how many times... have I prayed?  
The angels... would speed me away?

Dream with the feathers of angels stuffed beneath your head,  
the regulator's swinging pendulum.

Come with me and walk the longest mile... 

Annora could have sworn they were angels from the way the sun gleamed on their hair like glowing halos themselves. She also thought she had spotted white feathers, as if they had wings. Of course, Annora _had_ been punch roughly on the side of the cheek with someones angry fist at the bar. So she might have been... a little dazed. Annora placed her hand gingerly on her bruised and swollen cheek, half hearing the frantic and worried voices surrounding her. She closed her eyes and kept the image of those "angels" locked behind her eyelids, she smiled but winced at the flash of sudden pain.

Then she wondered how she had rightfully managed to get outside. Annora felt the ground with her left hand, soft lush green grass beneith her and she could very well imagine its beauty and detail from the very last blade. Another smile attempted to touch her lips, but she scolded herself before she could form it.

"Hey... ye alright miss...?" She opened her eyes to see that the spikey haired angel was asking her this question.

Annora wished she could answer him but being mute had its limits. So she made a gesture with her hands, pointing at her throat and shrugging. "I think yer sayin' yer... mute?" Annora nodded in satisfaction that the darker haired angel had caught on so fast, she usually would have people ask her, _Did you lose your voice? _or _Did someone punch your throat?_ It was quite tiring and annoying at times, but Annora was thankful she had strong patience with people.

At the moment, why she had gotten into a fight had slipped her mind. Her thoughts were floundering over her new acclaimed 'saviors', "Meh name's Connor MacManus," The spikey haired one replied with a handsome smile. "This is meh brother-"

"And I'm Murphy," He quickly snatched up Annora's hand and kissed the top of it, giving her a mischievous smile. Annora tried to show she was grateful and smiling with her eyes, she hoped that they would catch. Murphy helped her up to her feet, which she found to be some work. Her legs wobbled like a new born fawns.

Annora bowed politely and waved a gentle 'good bye'. She had already figured she would never see her angels Connor and Murphy again, so she decided to hold onto this moment for however long she lived.

000ooo000

Murphy slurped at some black, murky coffee; he grimaced a little but kept drinking it anyway. He stared at the newspaper before him and absently took a drag of his cigarette, blues eyes scanning over the lines of a not-so-interesting article. Connor leaned back in a fold out chair with his feet rested on the table, he watched the ceiling, a cigarette loosely hanging from his lips. This afternoon was going awfully slow.

A hiccup escaped Connor's mouth and Murphy let out a small stiffled giggle. "What's so damn funny?" Connor growled glaring at his brother who had an amused smirk on his cheeky face.

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "Nothin'." Murphy returned his gaze at the newspaper.

"Let's go do somethin'," Connor suggested placing his feet on the ground and flinging his arms in the air as he stretched out his lean body, he yawned dramaticly, "Never been so fuckin' bored in meh fuckin'-"

A slam of the door, "Da, Uncle, we're home!" Cian called out obnoxiously loud, Ciaran was the first to pop into the kitchen and wrap her father and uncle Murphy into tight hugs.

"What're ye two doin' 'ere?" Connor asked with pure confusion.

"Cia," Cian moped fakily and tossed his hands into the air,"it seems Da doesn't want us ta come over anymore!" Connor, now standing near his son, gave him a playful and small shove.

"Of course I'll always want'cha ta come over!" He grined and gave Cian a bear hug.

Cian and Ciara lived with their aunt Gail at her sister Mia's old house so they could live a 'normal' life. Connor thought it would be better for his children and be safer for them also. Gail gladly took over the home when her sister had passed away, willingly giving up the apartment that she had been renting out for a while. She also became a full time nurse at a hospital two hours away from Southern Boston. So whenever Cian and Ciara's aunt wasn't home yet, they'd come over to visit their father and uncle.

Nolan suddenly burst into the MacManus's jumbled apartment, "Oh shit, oh shit!" He hollared, panic evident in his green eyes. He was flying all over the place and taking in sharp breaths of dead still air, Murphy was apon him, grabbing Nolan's shoulders and gaving him a rough shake.

"Aye! Slow down!" Murphy ordered holding the frantic Irishman's shoulders harshly, he tugged him into the bathroom and lowered his voice, asking, "what's the matter?"

"The fuckin'," Nolan gasped out softly, "The fuckin' Russian's! They're absolutely pissed an' they wanna fuckin' kill ye two!"

"Heh, well thas not anythin' new..." Murphy sighed, their 'job' was getting more and more dangerous everyday, it was going to be a lot more unsafe for Cian and Ciara to come over as often as they do, "Thank ye fer tellin' meh anyway."

**AN: leave me a review telling me what you think!:)-Kat**


	2. Ch 2 Fragment of Memories

**AN: Thank you IrishBoysareHott and Sith Happens for the reviews and alerts! everyone else is allowed to do that too! so dont be afraid!:D anywho... enough of my foolish babble!:) sorry i took so long to update!!:(**

**Chapter 2**

Fragment of Memories

_All my life I've been searching for something  
Something never comes never leads to nothing  
Nothing satisfies but I'm getting close  
Closer to the prize at the end of the rope  
All night long I dream of the day  
When it comes around then it's taken away  
Leaves me with the feeling that I feel the most  
The feeling comes to life when I see your ghost _

Come down don't you resist  
You have such a delicate wrist  
And if I give it a twist  
Something to hold when I lose my breath  
Will I find something in that  
So give me just what I need  
Another reason to bleed  
ONE BY ONE hidden up my sleeve  
ONE BY ONE hidden up my sleeve! 

"If you aren't remembered, then you never existed" -**Something I had foundKat**

Nolan had offered to go undercover for the MacManus's, saying that it would help reveal more information about the Russian's planning Connor and Murphy's impending demise. Nolan thought it was a wonderful idea but the twins weren't very keen on it, they'd gotten to be close friends with Nolan over the years and they didn't want something bad to happen to him like... like Rocco.

"No," Connor sighed, tamping out a cigaratte hastily in the ashtray that quietly sat on the table infront of him. He leaned back on the chair and laced his fingers on the back of his head blowing the rest of the smoke out of his nose. Murphy nodded in silent agreement, staring distantly at his hands. He had unconsiously started to chew on his right thumb nail.

"But why?" Nolan blerted, flinging his hands up beside him, "Why not? It would be useful an' we'd 'ave more information!"

"No," Connor felt like he was instructing Ciara or Cian, "An' that's final."

Nolan shot up from his seat, huffing and fuming like an upset child for not getting their way, "Fine! Think 'bout it then!" He charged out of the apartment like a blasting whirlwind. Roughly grabbing his coat on the way. Murphy shook his head and let out an annoyed, drafty sigh. As if life was finally catching up to him and he was ready to give up. "We can't let'im..."

"I know... I know..." Connor murmured. It was all he could say.

000ooo000

"Ciara?"

"Yes Cian?" Ciara glanced up from the manga she was reading, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose a little more. Cian couldn't help but let out a small snort, she glared at him, "Well, what is it?" She puffed out her cheeks.

"I think I'm gunna join Da and uncle Murphy," He paused, as if wondering if he should tell his sister what ever he was planning," with their hits." Cian never thought someones eyes could so big, well, until now.

"No!" She practically hollered at him, Ciara was holding her manga high above her head, threatening to throw it at him. Cian tossed his hands infront of his face in self-defence.

"H-hey! Take it easy sis!" He hissed," I said I was _thinkin'_ 'bout joinin' them!"

"Yeah... an' keep it that way..." Ciara grumbled adjusting her shirt and her glasses and sitting back down, "Da wouldn' let ye help them anyway!" She had a very good point and Cian knew he had just been shot down by his sisters strong logic. It's not his fault he liked to dream. Cian decided to let the subject rest there and distractedly watched his sister start to draw.

"Do... ye ever think 'bout Ma...?" Cian asked adruptly, Ciara sighed and her left hand went slightly limp causing the pencil to draw a thin line on the paper before her. Cian froze and leaned in closer to his sister's face, he realized she was softly crying.

"All the time," She managed to croak out.

000ooo000

Nolan rushed into McGuinty's, he flopped himself onto a stool at the bar and closed his eyes, "What'll it be?" He reopened his eyes and put on a whisper of a smile.

"Give me somethin' strong." Pausing he finshed, "The strongest ye've got."

000ooo000

"Con?"

"Yes Murphy?" Connor said after taking a swig from a beer bottle that rested between his legs. They both were sitting on the couch, lost in their own thoughts while the television infront of them bumbled nonsense that no one really cared about.

"I've... been thinkin'..." Murphy trailed off.

"'Bout what?"

"What would it be like if lass... was still alive?" Connor's heart froze and his breath caught in his lungs, his mind swam around wildly, flailing at this innocent question his dear brother asked him. Murphy tensed, suddenly regretting he had ever asked, it wasn't his place and he knew that Connor was still struggling with Mia's death.

"I... don't know," He simply answered, lowering his gaze at the floor.


End file.
